Stealing home
by jordinajamaica
Summary: What happened after Lindsay comes back home from the visit to Sarah's murder? DL all the way! just what I think could have happened...


Lindsay arrived at her building from the prison. The visit to Sarah's killer left her completely shattered. She just wondered to have a shower, put on some old clothes and watch a stupid movie while eating chocolate. When the elevator doors opened and she began to walk to her door she saw Danny surrounded with Chinese food containers sitting in front of her door sleeping. She smiled at the knowledge that her plans just changed completely.

She passed her hands through his hair "Hey, sleepy head. Wake up."

"Montana?" was the only think he said

Both surprised by her gesture smiled nervously and she spoke "Come on, Danny, let's get in. I'm sure my couch is much more comfortable than the floor." She said openning the door.

He looked quite surprised at her and got in the apartment. Lindsay got in the kitchen and came out with two beers and offered one to him. He accepted and asked

"Are you hungry? I bought some chinese food in my way here"

"Yeah, sure" After a litle pause she continued "What are you doing here?" She said handing him two empty dishes.

"I just...I was worried about you, I know this case had affected you and I thought I could pass by and see how you were..." He said quite embarrassed and served the food

She smiled and said "How did you get in?"

He sighed relieved "Do you know Ms. Miller? The old lady that lives two doors away from you? She let me in" Lindsay looked at him confused "What can I say, Montana, grandmas love me...It's part of the Messer charm" He ended with his famous grin.

She stare at him for a few seconds. Not only had that effect in old ladies and he knew it. That grin was practically irresistible. "Hey, why don't we go to eat at the couch? We can watch the game or a movie"

"Ok...but not a chick flick, please?"

"Ok. I'm going to change my clothes to something more comfortable if you don't mind...You can look my DVD collection and choose one meanwhile"

He just nodded and watch her disappear to what he supposed was her bedroom. It was the first time he had been in her apartment and he decided to investigate a litle. It was quite small but very cozy. It had an open kitchen and 3 walls from the living room were all covered with posters and photos of views of he supposed was Montana and in the other one there were photos from were she was younger with her family, photos of people of the lab and one in the center with the whole team: Mac, Stella, Hawkes, Flack, Lindsay and him.

"I thought you were choosing the movie" Lindsay said from the bedroom doorframe.

Danny turn around slowly and stare at her. She was wearing a pair of extra large men pj's trousers and a tight black tank top. While speaking to him he was attaching her hair in a pony tail. Danny thought that he had never seen her so beautiful. After an awkward silence he finally spoke

"I was investigating a litle. It's the first time I'm here, you know..." he made a litle pause "I like the group photo"

"Yes..It's my favourite one..." after a short pause she continued "Have you chosen a movie, yet? Because I have an idea..."

He smiled and said "No I haven't so you chose."

Lindsay put the movie in the DVD player and sat in the couch with Danny and they began to eat. After all the advertisements he realised the movie she picked

"Remember the Titans?? We are watching a football movie?"

"I have lots of sappy ones if you want to change..."

"No, no , no...It's just that I love sports movies and this one is one of my favourites!"

They watched the movie practically in silence and when it ended Danny talked.

" Can I ask you something?" She nodded and he continued "Where have you gone after work?" The sound of his voice was pure concern

"I went to the prison" She said quite ashamed "I needed to know why he did it, Danny. But he didn't tell me anything. He just laughed at my face and left...I know you talked with Mac. He talked with me but I had to go anyways...But thanks"

"Thanks for what" He said confused

"For being concerned about me, for being here when most I need you..."

"Hey! You've done the same for me! I still can't believe everything you did for me and for my brother when he was atacked and when you found that the DNA was mine...I could never be enough grateful for that, Montana" He looked at her directly at the eyes and she blushed.

They decided to watch another movie. Next day they both had early shift but neither of them wanted the night to end.

"Danny? Can I ask you something now?" She said embarrassed

"Sure. Whatever you want, Montana"

"Can you sleep here ...I don't want to be alone tonight...and my couch is very comfortable" She said smiling at the end

"No problem." He said grinning.

"Ok. I'll go to search some pillows and blankets"

Five minutes later Danny was undressing himself in Lindsay's living room. She got in there from the bedroom to give him the pillow and saw him shirtless and couldn't fight a smile. He was really hot. All those tight t-shirt never left much to the imagination but the live show was much better. She shacked her head and tried to focus in something else that wasn't the gorgeous half naked man in her living room.

"I brought you this" She said handing him the pillow. She tried to act normally, the truth was that he was the one to be nervous, he was shirtless, but he seemed very comfortable with the situation.

"Thanks" He said smiling

"I'm going to bed, now." She turned to leave but before she said "Thanks Danny"

He just smiled and said "Good night, Montana"

"Good night, Danny"

Next morning Lindsay woke up with some noise coming from her kitchen. She stood up and found Danny cooking.

"Hey" She said from the doorframe

"Good morning, Montana. Did I woke you up?" He asked

"I had to wake up anyways...What are you doing?"

"Cooking you a wonderful breakfast" He said smiling

"I would have to begin to believe Sid theory if you continue treating me so well"

"And wich theory is that, Montana?"

She laughed and said "Sid says that you call me Montana because you have a crush on me"

He froze for a moment but he managed to smile at her and act normally. He handed her a dish with what he cooked

"Here is your breakfast" He said still quite nervous "I'm going to my place now, to take a shower and change my clothes. I'll see you later at the lab?"

"Ok. Thanks for the food, smells really great!" She said a litle confused.

He left the apartment and went back to his place. All the rode just thinking in what Lindsay said. A crush on her? He hadn't never thought about it. The truth was that he enjoyed spending time with her and liked to see her out of the lab. And that was the first time he camped in a co-worker door to just know if she was allright. And he loved making her smile. Well, and she was absolutely gorgeous and smart and funny and...He then realised that Sid was right.

Lindsay sit in her kitchen eating what he just cooked. He hadn't said nothing after she explained him Sid's theory. Did that mean that he really had a crush on her? And what were her feelings towards him? Too complicated questions for only 7 am in the morning. She decided to let the things go. Let the time decide what would happen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just an idea of what could have happened...REVIEW PLEASE!!:D


End file.
